


Falling From Grace - A Thaluke Fanfiction

by DawnRain_776



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Excessive Angst, Excessive Fluff, ExcessiveThaluke, ExtremeThaluke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ilovepercyjackson, PinetreeThalia, Teenage Suburban Angst, Thaluke - Freeform, annabeth - Freeform, extreme fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRain_776/pseuds/DawnRain_776
Summary: Thalia and Luke meet Annabeth.**Major spoilers for Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	1. Thalia

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it's sort of just an introduction.

When I first met Luke, I had just run away. My mother had somehow attracted the attention of the king of the gods twice and gotten my baby brother killed.  
Luke had run away too, also from his crazy mother. Both of us being pursued by mythical monsters, we soon realized that we were very similar. He was the son of Hermes, I was the daughter of Zeus. So we survived for three years by ourselves, with the help of some Celestial Bronze weapons and a couple abandoned hunting shelters. I don’t know how I didn’t really see Luke was for so long.  
When that spitfire seven-year-old came into out lives, it was a normal day, hiding from monsters. We happened to step down an alley, and I head a shout.  
A ratty looking kid came flying out the alley, holding a hammer.  
“No more monsters!” she said, looking at us with scared eyes.  
Luke smiled, “We’re not monsters.”  
“Are you really?” the girl glared at us with intelligent gray eyes.  
Luke nodded and crouched before the girl, “We’re trying to stay away from the monsters too.”  
The girl seemed to relax, “I’m Annabeth.”  
“I’m Luke,” he said, and pulled out his Celestial Bronze dagger, “Have this, Annabeth. It might work better for fighting monsters than a hammer. But remember, knives are only for the quickest, smartest fighters. You look like a very smart kid.”  
I stepped forward too, as Annabeth took the knife, “I’m Thalia. You can come with us if you want.”  
“I ran away from my family,” Annabeth said, “They don’t want me.”  
“We’ll take care of you better than any parents could,” Luke shared a look with Thalia as he stood, taking Annabeth’s hand, “We’ll take care of you.”  
I smiled, and felt a sudden feeling come over me, one that I had never felt before.


	2. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth fight the Hydra.

I sighed with relief as I closed the door of the safe house. It’s really just an abandoned hunting shelter, but it’s the best we have.  
We’ll be safe here, for now.  
Thalia was already opening a can of baked beans for us to share. I don’t particularly like baked beans, but there’s not much else to eat.  
“Yum!” Annabeth grabbed the baked beans from Thalia and proceeded to shovel beans into her mouth.  
I smiled, “We share food, Annabeth. We don’t have enough to each eat a can of beans.”  
Annabeth looked sad, but handed the can to me, looking hopeful.  
“Don’t worry,” Thalia grinned, “We’ll keep you for now.”  
I took a bite of beans, made a face, and handed the can to Thalia. Annabeth laughed and made a face back at me. I rolled my eyes.  
Suddenly, I heard a hideous crash, and leapt up, grabbing my sword.  
“W-what was that?” Annabeth whispered.  
“I don’t know,” Thalia said.  
The entire roof of the shelter flew away, and I looked up to see a hideous monster with nine heads. “Run!”  
I crashed out the door first, followed closely by Annabeth. One of the monster’s heads followed our progress as we ran. It loosed a spray of toxic acid, and I pushed Annabeth out of the way. I felt the acid singe my hair as I fell to the ground. The monster roared, and I heard Thalia scream.  
“We have… to… kill it!” she said, her words punctured by screams and shouts and ducked between acid and the monster’s heads.  
I saw one head snake out behind her, trying to take a bite of her head, “Look out!” Annabeth called, just in time. Thalia dropped, and rolled out of the way.  
I ran towards the monster, and did the stupidest thing ever, “Hey big fatty!” I shouted. Thalia scrambled up and started to walk away, “Come eat me!”  
The monster, its focus trained on me didn’t see Thalia as she ran. But then, one of the heads sneezed, and saw her. It roared and the rest of the monster followed its lead. Another head spewed acid, and Thalia ducked just out of the way. I took my chance and ran, almost knocking Annabeth down in my rush to go.  
“Cut off its heads!” I looked over to say Thalia running towards us.  
I charged at the monster, which seemed to surprise it. When you’re a giant, ugly monster, you usually don’t have tiny demigods charging at you. Before the monster could move, I had sliced off a head. And another.  
But then, the skin where the heads had been seemed to boil, and four more heads sprouted up, two from each spot where one head once was.  
“A Hydra!” Thalia cursed, “I couldn’t remember what the monster was until now! I don’t know how to kill it. We have to run!”  
“Go!” I shouted, swinging my sword threateningly at the Hydra, before running. Thalia fell into stride beside me, but she seemed to be favoring her left leg.  
“Are you okay?” We reached Annabeth and she ran too.  
Thalia gasped for breath as we ran, “I’m fine… for now.”  
“The lake!” Annabeth points as we run out beside the water, “We can jump in and swim. The Hydra won’t be able to follow!”  
Thalia’s eyes widened, “Yes!”  
The lake was insanely cold as we dove into the mucky water, swimming for our lives. I have to admit, Thalia’s an amazing swimmer. But now’s not really the time to think about that.  
We swim until the Hydra gives up and moves away, then take a detour towards the shore. But as we swim, I notice Thalia getting weaker and weaker. And finally, when we wash up on the shore, she collapses, moaning in pain.  
“Thalia!” I shout, shaking her shoulders, “That’s when I see the burn on her jeans, the hole and the wound oozing blood and pus.  
“What are we going to do?” asks Annabeth as she notices the wound too. I shake my head. I’m not sure.


End file.
